


Two Medics

by Bareback Medic (Anchorsville)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gay, Other, Sexy, Two Trucks - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchorsville/pseuds/Bareback%20Medic
Summary: Two Medics.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Two Medics

Two Medics having sex.  
Two Medics having sex.  
My muscles, my muscles  
Involuntarily flex  
Two Medics having sex.  
Two Medics having sex.  
My muscles, my muscles  
Involuntarily flex

Two Doktors  
Making love  
Mann Co. made  
Built battlefield tough  
Two beautiful healing machines  
Strong men on the battlefield  
Doves cry

Two Medics having sex. (Oh yes.)  
Two Medics having sex. (Oh yes.)  
My muscles (Uh!), my muscles (Uh!)  
Involuntarily flex (Hah!)

Right by my side  
There's the Sniper  
And Heavy  
From Mann. Co  
Pyro's barbecue could bring you to your knees  
And so could these  
Two Medics

Two Medics holding hands  
Two Medics holding hands  
The passion, the passion  
Is more than I can withstand  
Two Medics holding hands  
Two Medics holding hands  
The passion, the passion  
My surgically implanted heart expands

Two Doktors  
One red Medic  
Heal little babies  
I love this doktor  
So beautiful  
No stars tonight  
Just Soldiers rocket and Pyro's fire in the sky.  
The Founding Fathers cry

Two Medics having sex. (Oh yes.)  
Two Medics having sex. (Oh yes.)  
My muscles (Uh!), my muscles (Uh!)  
Involuntarily flex   
Two Medics having sex. (Oh yes.)  
Two Medics having sex. (Oh yes.)  
My muscles (Uh!), my muscles (Uh!)  
Involuntarily flex 

Two Medics having sex.  
Two Medics having sex.  
My muscles, my muscles  
Involuntarily flex!  
Two Medics having sex.  
Two Medics having sex.  
My muscles, my muscles  
Involuntarily flex!

Two Medics (Having sex!)  
Two Medics (Having sex!)  
Two Medics (Having sex! Having sex! Having sex!)  
Two Medics (Having sex!)  
Two Medics (Having sex!)  
Two Medics (Having sex! Having sex! Having sex!)


End file.
